


In Bronzium

by thepilot



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Battle of Scarif, Rebuilding Jedha City, Scarif Memorial, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot
Summary: A young boy stops at the Scarif Memorial in New Jedha City on his way home to dinner.





	In Bronzium

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 4 of Bodhi Rook Celebrate Rogue One: Smiles/and or Tears.

****

Dry sand kicked up around the little boy’s heels, creating a cloud in his wake: he was late for dinner. He kept wiping at his goggles, cleaning the dusty sand from the lenses. The early evening market was quieted down, the sound of happy laughter and conversation drifting in the air from the narrow homes. The boy felt foolish: he'd been so caught up helping his uncles paint that he’d lost track of time.

He rounded the corner on the Memorial Square that had been constructed after the Battle of Scarif. He stopped, as he always did, to stare up at the statue he so often liked to look at. He pulled his goggles up to rest on top of his head as he walked slowly forward. The statue was cast in bronzium, and depicted two men, one carrying a staff and the other a large blaster. In front of them, crouched down, was a young man in an Imperial uniform, giant hollow statue eyes, and goggles atop his head. Outstretched in his right hand was a small data stick. The boy knelt in front of the statue, running his hands over the plaque’s letters. He'd read the plaque so many times, he had it memorized. His lips mouthed along as he read:

_The Battle of Scarif  
In 0BBY, after the destruction of NiJedha City, many Jedhans risked their lives to steal the plans to the Death Star on Scarif. This statue immortalizes three Jedhans who were vital to the battle: defector, Bodhi Rook, and Guardian's of the Whills Baze Malbus and Chirrut Imwe. Though Scarif was destroyed and took the lives of many, their sacrifices were not in vain, and the Death Star was successfully destroyed._

A cold hand on the boy’s shoulder caused him to jump, but he turned to see the smiling face of his abu, kneeling down beside him, lifting his own goggles up to look at his son.

“Did you lose track of time again?” the man asked. The little boy nodded, his mop of dark hair swooshing up and down.

“Abu! I did! I’m sorry! We made shakar pare and Uncle says you have to come over if you want some!”

The man smiled, pulling the boy into his arms and lifting him up. “We've been very busy with work, but maybe we can all go over after dinner for a visit.” The boy nodded against his abu’s shoulder as they walked through the streets.

New Jedha City wasn't the same as NiJedha had been: it never would be. But they were rebuilding, the echoes of those whose lives had been lost in each stone. Some had left, and some had returned.

The boy and his abu finally reached home, the boy squirming out of his father’s arms. He was about to run inside when he noticed his abu still standing outside the door, looking up the street. The boy tugged at his father’s hand. “Abu! Come on! Now we are both late for dinner!”

The man kept looking up the street, a frown creasing his brow.

“Sometimes I wonder…” he started softly. The little boy looked up at him quizzically.

“What, abu?”

“Sometimes I wonder...if they realized I'm left-handed.”


End file.
